The present invention relates to compression spring rods, and more particularly, to a spring and rod assembly that exerts an expansional force which increases at a linear rate.
The invention relates to a mechanism for biasing hoods, tops, doors, hinged covers, and other elements from a closed to an open position. The invention involves the use of springs in conjunction with a rod member to exert the driving force on the elements to be displaced. The following patents are incorporated herein by reference as background information with regard to spring mechanisms: U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,843 to DeGrace; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,339 to Küspert, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,916 to Palinkas.
Compression spring rods are used in various applications, for example, to assist in lifting, opening, and damping. Typical applications include lifting a lid hinged to a stationary base. Other applications include lifting and/or balancing elements for the trunk or hatchback of an automobile. Still another application includes a damping spring for closing a door hinged to a stationary frame. Most applications involve the use of a pneumatic or gas spring to assist the opening motion. Many of these types of compression spring assemblies contain either gas or hydraulic fluid to control forces and piston speeds. Consequently, because these products contain a gas and/or fluid, they are subject to premature failure, due to the leakage of the gas or fluid over time. The leakage results in a loss of control forces and a subsequent loss of spring life.